Supernatural Pirates
by juubi-hanyou
Summary: Wolf .D. Card holder of a devil fruit, Brother of Luffy, and a pirate king candidate. This is his story, watch as he finds a nakama. One Piece/Marvel/DC/Kingdom Hearts cross-over. CardXHarem
1. Chapter 1

Me: YO it's your favorite author here with a new story and hopefully it will become well liked as it develops.

Luffy: Yeah!

Me: Luffy why are you here?

Luffy: Because I want to be and this door was open 'Points to open corridor of twilight'.

Me: Fuck I knew I forgot something.

Zoro: Luffy there you are 'turns around and cuffs hands around mouth and yells' I Found Him.

Nami: Luffy there you are come on we have things to do.

Luffy: But Zoro Nami I wanted to ask this guy to join my crew he looks strong.

Nami: 'vain pulses on head and hits Luffy upside head' Come on we have things to do and Sanji just got done cooking.

Luffy: 'Runs back through corridor screaming about meat'.

Nami: Sorry about our captain Juubi.

Me: No prob Nami but if you're really sorry I know what you could do to apologize if you know what I mean.

Nami: 'Blushes'.

Sanji: Stay away from Nami you.

Me: 'Flicks him through corridor'.

Disclaimer: Sorry I'm late boss.

Me: It's no problem it's just the first chapter; anyway Nami how about it.

Nami: Sure why not.

Zoro: Well I guess I'm Leaving.

Me: No you're not you're staying here just incase Luffy, Sanji, Brook, or Franky come and sending them back and if Robin comes send her to my room.

Zoro: OK just so long as I can take a nap.

Me: Alright Disclaimer disclaim.

Disclaimer: JH does not own one piece or Marvel or DC.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

"**Other Being Talking"**

'**Other Being Thinking**

_**Yelling/Ranting**_

_Technique/Attack_

(Scene Change/Timeskip)

Chapter1: First-mate Arc

The day started like any other with two brothers getting ready to leave the safety of the island they called home.

"Ready to go Bro Baka?" Asked a 15 year old black haired teen. He had on a black gi with supernova in kanji on small white circle, on the top left side of the gi. He had on a black hakama with a white sash around his waist. He had on a black cloak with black fingerless gloves and a black open toes sandals.

"Yeah just give me a sec Card." A voice answered as every bodies favorite Idiot of the one piece world Monkey .D. Luffy came on to the scene. "Alright Bro let's leave."

The boys started to head to the port as the town members on the street waved them goodbye. As they arrived they saw people gathered around to see them off. They both walked to two different raft and looked back at everyone.

"Alright everyone we'll come back after we realize our dreams." Card said as he and Luffy waved goodbye and went off in separate directions.

(With Luffy)

Luffy was in his raft sitting back and going on avidly about how he will become king of the pirates until a seaking came out the water and Luffy punched it but the after shock caused Luffy to fall over board. "Card helllllppppp."

(With Card)

"Ahhhchooo huh that's weird I could of sworn I heard Luffy ask for help ehhh whatever, this is so relaxing heh speaking of Luffy asking for help I'm sure he already got himself into trouble. Defoodefoodefoo" a Card said then laugh not noticing the whirlpool he was sailing too.

"Wait what? _**Ahhhhhhh**_" Card yelled as he was pulled into the whirlpool not to ever be scene again... Not.

(24 hours later: unknown island: unknown house)

"Ahhhh!" Card moaned as he woke up in a strange bed, in a strange room, with a strange black haired girl in nothing but a black and white stripped panties and bra staring at him.

'Wait something ain't right let's see here I'm In a strange bed, in a strange room, with a strange black haired girl in nothing but a black and white stripped panties and bra staring at me hmmm what is wrong with this situation.' Card thought as **(AN: Uggh simpleton the entire situation is what's wrong and you call Luffy the Baka.)** 'Ohh yeah that's what's wrong, I knew I would figure it out.' **(AN: I am seriously tempted to jump in there and smack him into the next century.)**

"So umm do you know where I can get some food." Card asked.

"_**Kyaaaaa!" **_The girl screamed as she disappeared in a movement of shadow matter and appeared in front of him, where she proceeded to smack him hard.

(Later)

"Sorry I smacked you just impulses." The girl said. **(AN: Yeah since I'm incredibly lazy look up Aimi yoshida- X-men destiny, to see what the girl looks like.) **"My name is Aimi Yoshida by the way."

"It's fine Aimi-chan I shouldn't have looked." Card said as he rubbed a handprint on his cheek, not noticing the blush Aimi had from Cards addition of -chan to her name. "Anyway can you explain how I got here."

"Well I don't know how you got on the island but I do know you got into the house since I brung you here."

Author style: Flashback no justu

_Aimi was walking along the shore of the island when she saw the body of Card along the shore knocked out. Aimi gasped as she ran up to his body and checked to see if he was dead._

_"I should get you away from this area come on." Aimi said as she drag Card to the house she lived in._

_After she brought Card to her room she went about her day waiting for him to wake up. _

_(The next morning after a shower)_

_As Aimi got out and into her room she dried off and put on her bra and panties only to her a moan and turn to see the boy she brought in up. And staring her in the eyes; then he asked her for food and as her mind finally caught up she used her devil fruit abilities to come up to him and smacked him hard._

Author style: Flashback no justu: Kai

"So what is your name?" Aimi asked.

"My Name is Wolf .D. Card and I'm going to find my dad and then become king of the pirates." Card said only to get a response he dreaded.

"Kakakakakakakakakakaka." Aimi laughed at his name. Only to stop when she saw Card crouched on the floor with an atmosphere of depression around him poking his index fingers together.

"Ohh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to..." Aimi started but Card interrupted.

"No it's fine I'm use to it." Card reassured.

"So you are a pirate, cool, I always wanted to be one so I can follow in my fathers foot steps, I even ate a devil fruit called the shadow matter shadow matter fruit." Aimi said.

"Well you could join my crew as my First-mate." Card said.

"That's tempting and all Card but I can't." Aimi said.

"Why you want to be a pirate and I need a crew it's perfect." Card said.

"It is perfect but I have a friend here on this island that was convicted by the marines for a crime that she didn't commit and I can't leave this place without her." Aimi said.

"Well if that's the case then let's go rescue her." Card said as he grabbed her and ran outside the house.

Author style: Cliffhanger no justu

(End)

Me: That was fun bye Nami.

Nami: Bye Juubi come on Zoro 'kicks Zoro in the rib waking him up'.

Zoro: Huh ok later JH

Me: Later Zoro

Disclaimer: Wow anyway not bad.

Me: On which Nami or the story.

Disclaimer: Both

Me: Anyway read and review no flames

Disclaimer: See ya

Me: Later


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Aloha everyone and welcome back to a new installment of the Supernatural pirates.

Disclaimer: I'm getting paid everytime you post so as long as you keep this streak up the longer it takes for my pay.

Me: Right anyway do the Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Right JH does not own One Piece, Marvel, Kingdom hearts or DC.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Other being talking"**

**'Other being thinking'**

_Flashback_

Technique/Attack

**_Yelling/Ranting_**

(Scene change)

**(AN)**

Chapter 2: Firstmate Arc: part2

"Ok so where is the marine base and what level is the prison cells." Card asked Aimi as he got ready to charge into the marine base guns blazing as soon as he got the location of it.

"It's on the highest hill of the town, but you can't go you'll get killed." Aimi said as she worried about her new friend's safety and well being.

"My name is Card .D. Wolf and I'll never die not until I become king of the pirates and if I did die then you wouldn't be able to live your dream of being a pirate and traversing the world with me as my nakama; plus I promised to bring your friend back and I never go back on a promise." Card said with fire in his eyes and conviction in his voice as he started to head out the door.

Aimi stared at Card in awe and admiration. Then that all disappeared when she saw him go the wrong way.

Aimi proceeded to run out after him to inform him of this.

**_"Card you're going the wrong way."_** Aimi yelled as she ran after him.

(Later in front of the marine base)

Card and Aimi were standing in front of the marine base getting ready to go in.

"Alright this should be easy I just charge in, beat up every marine in there, then rescue your friend and leave." Card said as he got into a charging position.

"It's not that easy Card the captain who runs this place is well known for taking out and bringing in newbie pirates and rumors say he has a devil fruit but no one knows what type." Aimi said.

"That's fine I didn't want my journey to start off boring with a weak fight." Card said in response.

"Ok fine but I'm going to fight with you, I mean that is my friend you're trying to rescue." Aimi said.

"Perfect our first battle as a crew let's do this." Card said as he kicked the door in to find a bunch of marine cannon fodd...I mean officers standing around looking at them.

"..."

"The marines suck ass." Card said.

"...Let's kill them." One of the officers said as all of them started to pull out pistols and aim at Card and Aimi.

Card in response to this charged at the officers and sent out a punch that knocked the first five officers back. Before being shot at by the other officers.

**_"Card!_**" Aimi yelled out in worry only for Card to jump into the air to avoid the bullets.

The officers got ready to shoot again only for Aimi to tap into her natural fighting instincts and charge at the officers before using her hand to slash at the officers in an arcing formation as a black and red substance formed around her hand.

Card landed on the ground from his jump and gave Aimi a high five.

"Ok one of these grunts have to know where the cells are and have a key for them." Card said as he picked up the officer closes to him and started smacking him. "Where are the cells? (Smack) where are they? (Smack) where?" Card asked repeatedly.

"You (Smack) and (Smack) your (Smack) little (Smack) whore (really hard Smack) can go (Smack) and blow each other (Punch)." The officer said causing Card to knock him out.

"Ok maybe one of you may be more helpful." Card said as he turned to the other officers and miss the one he just got finished interrogating pick up his gun and getting ready to shoot him.

**_"Card look out!"_** Aimi yelled out to her friend and self-proclaimed captain.

"Hmm." Card went as he turned around to see the officer pull the trigger and shot him.

"No." Aimi said with tears in her eyes, which didn't last long as right after she heard this.

"Fuck that hurt ya cunt flower but I guess that's what I get for being cocky." Card said as he picked the bullet off the floor and flick it into the officers head. "Yeah how do you like getting a bullet put into you hurt doesn't it now get up and say you're sorry, come on, get up, don't ignore me, oh he's dead isn't he; so this is why the mayor wouldn't allow me to have a puppy, I would have probably killed Tom, yeah that's what I would name him Wolf .D. Tom has a nice ring to it." Card said as he started to ignore everything around him.

'This guy is crazy.' Was the thoughts of all the officers.

'What am I getting myself into?' Was the question Aimi asked herself.

"Anyway tell me what I want to know and don't try anything or you'll end up like your friend here." Card threatened.

"It's three levels down and none of us has the key." One of the officers said ready to piss his pants.

"Thank you now where can I find the key." Card asked.

"All the keys are in the captains office." Another officer said.

"Thanks and you can pass out now." Card said as all the officers fainted.

"Come on Aimi we got a key to collect and it won't be easy, since no more has shown up they either think we're dead or are waiting for us." Card said with a serious face. "Hopefully it's the former and not the latter cause then we at least have the element of surprise for a while."

"Right then...wait you never asked them where the captain's office was." Aimi pointed out.

"... **_SHIT!"_** Card yelled.

"Huh We'll just have to ask another one of the officers when we find one." Aimi said.

"Well that shouldn't be hard I mean this place has to be crawling with them right?" Card asked.

"Not really, I mean we don't really get a lot of trouble here so we had no reason for a lot." Aimi explained.

"Hmm ok so we just deal with whatever is left, find the captain's office, I defeat him while you rescue your friend and we're done." Card said.

"Woh woh woh I'm not leaving you to fight the captain on your own." Aimi said.

"You have to Aimi, don't worry I can take care of myself, you just worry about your part of the plan ok." Card said.

Aimi bit her lip before nodding her head yes.

"Perfect now let's go rip some marine heads off." Card said as they went into the next room to find two officers waiting there. Card punched the one on the left knocking him out. Aimi roundhouse kicked the one on the right into the wall.

(Later)

Card and Aimi were strolling down a hallway as if they weren't a pirate and his potential crewmember walking in a marine base.

"You know this place is pretty big for a low amount of marines to be here, I think the captain whoever he is is overcompensating for something." Card said.

"His name is Captain Jizz and I don't know it seems kinda ironic to me when you really think about it." Aimi said.

"What does ironic mean?" Card asked.

"It means..." Aimi started.

"Halt!" Said a no name officer, but they just kept on walking. "I said halt." The officer said as he shot at them only for Aimi to knock it away then kick him in the gut followed by an uppercut, knocking the poor guy out.

"You know we should probably stop doing that just to get some info out of them." Card said as he actually used his brain.

"You're right we should but then again we have a map and roster that we stole off those two previous officers so no big." Aimi said.

"Yeah you're right so now which way do we go?" Card asked.

Aimi pulled out a map of the base. "Ok we are here and we need to go there." Aimi said as she pointed to the places on the map.

"Alright let's go." Card said cheerfully as they both turned the corner to find a door with the words captains office on it.

"Ummmm ok that was really easy; Aimi why didn't you say it was right around the corner?" Card asked.

"Because I thought it was a farther distance than what the map said." Aimi answered.

"Oh well let's go in." Card said as he kicked open the door to the Captains office. "Hey Captain Cum bucket, we're here to kick ass and take keys." The office was in one word huge; there was a desk in the center of the room, behind it a huge window. Sitting behind the desk was the captain.

"Hahahahaha Really you kids think you could break into my base and beat me, you must be delusional." Captain Jizz, a big burly man wearing a white shirt with blue pants and a marine coat said.

"Yes, yes we do and no, no we aren't." Card said in reply.

"Well then bring it on." Jizz said with a grin.

"Right Aimi, get the keys there to the right of us." Card said not taking his eyes off Captain Jizz; Aimi opened her mouth to argue. "Don't start with me Aimi I want you to just go and rescue your friend.

Aimi turned her head and true to what Card said the keys were hanging on the rack to the right. Aimi walked over and took the keys labeled cells. Then she ran out of the office to the cells.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Well, well, well you think you can take me on by yourself come on." Captain Jizz said. "Oh and just so you know she not safe nor is her little friend."

"I don't know about that Aimi is a tough girl and I bet her friend is too." Card responded to Jizz's comment, but on the inside he had a slight sense of worry for them and squashed that feeling with confidence. Confidence that they will make it through.

"Hahaha Well then let's begin shall we."

Author style: Cliffhanger no justu

(End)

Me: Wellthere we go finally finished.

Disclaimer: What was with the name of the marine captain.

Me: I just came up with one on the spot.

Disclaimer: Wow and that was the best you could come up with.

Me: Yup.

Disclaimer: huh Why do I work for you.

Me: I have no idea anyway R&amp;R and look out for the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Ja

Me: Ne


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Welcome back to The Supernatural pirates and their captain who gets his name laughed at.

Disclaimer: So this was next on your update list.

Me: No it was just the one I got inspiration for.

Disclaimer: So you really are just gonna go with the whole update which ever you have inspiration for.

Me: Yup.

Disclaimer: Well let's just get to the Jizz vs Card fight.

Me: Right so get to the disclaimer cause I've got things to do.

JH walks out the room.

Disclaimer: JH does not own One Piece, Marvel, Kingdom hearts or DC.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Other being talking"

'Other being thinking'

Flashback

Technique/Attack

Yelling/Ranting

(Scene change)

(AN)

Chapter 3: Firstmate Arc part 3: Jizz VS. Card

Captain Jizz and Card stared each other down waiting for the other to make a move. Then, like some bell had been rung Card ran at Jizz. Card jumped over the desk and would have decked him had Jizz not suddenly vanished and appeared behind him.

"Ha, if you think I'll be taken down that easy you got another thing coming." Jizz said as he picked up Card and slammed him through the desk.

"H - how'd you get behind me?" Card asked.

"Well, since you won't live through this, you should know exactly what is going to kill you." Jizz said smiling. "I am Captain Cummington Jizz, and I ate a devil fruit."

"Aren't you going to tell me which one?" Card asked.

"Nope. You just have to figure it out for yourself." Jizz said as he waited for Card to get up before taking a fighting stance.

Card got up and faced Jizz as he took a stance. His mind started to work on the possible fruits he could have eaten. 'Well the only way to find out is to fight 'em. So...' Card charged at Jizz once more in hopes of finding out what the man's fruit was.

Jizz vanished once more as Card reached him, and when he reappeared he kneed him in the side or at least he would have had it not gone right through Card.

"The hell!" Jizz exclaims.

"You aren't the only one with tricks up their sleeve." Card says with a smirk.

"Don't start to act smug just because you're a logia, you still haven't hit me once." Jizz said with a snarl.

Card just smiled and threw a left jab to Jizz. Jizz not expecting the attack didn't have time to pull the disappearing act and took the jab to the face. Card not wanting to lose this chance continued with a right hook and an uppercut knocking Jizz back a few steps. Jizz, not happy about actually being hit, threw a haymaker at Card then delivered two cross punches before finishing with with a sucker punch that sent card flying to the opposite wall. At least that was what he would have liked to do but Card just had it faze through him.

"You know what I'm just going to end it now." Card said as he moved back from the captain and his fist light on fire. "Nova Nova fist: 300 Degrees." Card said as he jumped and swung his flaming fist at Jizz only for Jizz to pull his vanishing act again, causing Card to smash his fist against the floor.

"Nova Nova fist huh, so then you must have ate the Nova Nova fruit." Jizz stated now across the room.

"You dodged my Nova Nova fist, how?" Card asked amazed.

"He, my fruit is just that good." Jizz said smiling.

Card put on a determined face as he charged at Jizz with both of his fists alighted.

(Jail cells)

Aimi was running down the hallways and corridors looking for the cell that her friend resided in.

"Kitty! Here Kitty Kitty! Kitty where are you?!" Aimi shouted then asked as she kept running, waiting for a response.

"Aimi! I'm here." A feminine voice yelled as two hands can be seen waving out a cell.

"Kitty, oh thank god I found you." Aimi said with relief as she arrived at the cell and started to go through keys looking for the one that opened the cell.

Aimi finally found the right one and unlocked the cell door. The owner of the voice now named Kitty walked out the cell. (AN: Yeah if you haven't figured it out by now it's Kitty from X-men, the version of her I'll be using is the X-men Evolution version.) As Kitty walked out you could see that she has seastone cuffs on her. Aimi again looked for the key to unlock the cuffs.

"You know if you had just unlocked the cuffs first I could have just gone through the bars and it would take less time." Kitty says.

Aimi blushed in embarrassment for not realizing that. She finally found the right key and unlocked the cuffs. Kitty rubbed her wrists as the cuffs came off.

"I just realized how did you get down here, or get the keys for that matter?" Kitty asked.

"Oh umm I had help from this guy I found washed up on the shore yesterday." Aimi explained.

Kitty stared blankly. "You got help from a guy you met yesterday, and virtually know nothing about." Kitty said pointing out the flaws in how Aimi rescued her.

"Hey he's a good guy, might be a little dense and over zealous but still a good guy." Aimi defended herself.

"Right well where is he?" Kitty asked.

"Fighting Jizz in his office." Aimi responded.

"...He's going to die." Kitty said.

"I've got faith he'll win, plus if we get up there quickly we can help him." Aimi said.

"Ok then let's go." Kitty said as her and Aimi were about to run up to Jizz's office, when more cannon fodd...err I mean Marine Officers showed up.

"Seriously now you show up, where were you guys when I was coming down here." Aimi said with a twitch of the eye.

Both Aimi and Kitty looked at each other before nodding before running at them.

(Jizz's Office)

Both Jizz and Card were staring each other down as more signs of a tussle can be sign around the office.

Both charged at each other and exchanged a series of punches before Jizz vanished and then tried to hammer Card, but it just went through him. Both jumped back from each other.

'We are going nowhere with this, everytime I try to hit him he vanishes everytime he tries to hit me I'll have it pass through...maybe yeah that'll work.' Card thought as he charged up a new attack.

"You should know by now that Nova Nova fist of your's will not work on me." Jizz said.

Card just smiled as he called out the name of his attack. "Nova Nova Scatter blades." Card said as he released arcing blades of fire throughout the office. The blades bounced around the room and several of them set a course for Jizz. Jizz had a scowl on his face as the blades came at him. When the blades reached their target is when the weirdness started to occur instead of hitting Jizz like they should, the blades got sucker into a portal that appeared from nowhere and vanished. The same thing occurred to the other blades as well, before a portal opened up behind Card and all the blades slammed into his back knocking him to the floor.

"What the? How did you do that?" Card asked. "Well since you asked so nicely I'll tell you I ate the Portal Portal fruit. This fruit allow me to generate a portal in any location and going to any location of my choosing." Jizz explained.

"Well shit this fight just got a lot more harder." Card said with a cheerful look.

"Why are you cheerful, you shouldn't be cheerful there's no way you can win this." Jizz said a bit disturbed by Card's cheerfulness.

"I'm cheerful because I'm starting my voyage off with a tough fight and after I beat you I get my first Nakama, that can only be a sign for good things to come." Card said excited.

"You are a special type of crazy aren't you, the fact that you think you and your little accomplice think you can get out of here alive with one of my prisoners is almost laughable. But seriously you are not getting out of here as it stands those two are probably already dead and soon you'll be too." Jizz said as he looked at Card as if he was trying to figure what size coffin to get him.

"I'm not sure about that as I said before they're strong and won't be taking down by some cannon fodder officers, and I won't go down that easy even if you can create portals." Card said determined to win.

"Yeah well its not just the officers they have to worry about its my lieutenant that's the real problem, she is about as strong as me. As for you, your head will look great mounted on my wall." Jizz said as he took a fighting stance with portals circling him.

(Jail cells)

A number of unconscious marines littered the ground as Kitty and Aimi were making their way out of the cells level of the base only to be stopped as suddenly a woman blocked their path. The women in question was 5"6' wearing a marine jacket zipped up enough to still show some cleavage and her light blue blouse. She had on a pair of white pants and heels, with two cutlass at her side. She had long white hair, red eyes and slightly pale skin.

"Sorry honey but my boss wouldn't like it if I let you escape or continue living, so die for me please." The woman said in and seductive voice.

(End)

Me: Right so yeah chapter done and done.

Disclaimer: Good job getting this done in time.

Me: Thank you my wonderful lackey now close us out while I handle my work.

JH is once more out the room.

Disclaimer: I really hope he finishes whatever he's working on. Anyway R Ja Ne.


End file.
